The One and Only
by moveondude
Summary: After a talk with her father Rachel realizes that perhaps maybe she shouldn't exactly give up on love after Finn. There's plenty of fish in the sea, plenty of female and male fish in the sea of love, and she's willing to try with a Finn-proof plan.


**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to me…NOT! It belongs to Ryan Murphy, as do the characters.**

**So…this is a Faberry (Quinn/Rachel) story. **

**Everything that happened in the show is relevant, up until the episode where Rachel sings 'Firework' by Katy Perry, everything after never happened. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read it, lots of virtual high-fives for that :D And the question remains verdict? Yay or nay? Continue? Let me know :)**

_Monday_

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Quinn…"

"Save it Rachel. I know, ok? But I need it right now. It takes the edge off ", Quinn whispered with a small exhale, "It's…soothing, for lack of a better word."

"Soothing?" Rachel scoffed. "Soothing is a back massage. _Soothing_ is a night of Barbra Streisand classics. Soothing is a comforting gesture from your father subsequently preventing an emotional breakdown. Soothing is most definitely not filling up your lungs with black tar Quinn Fabray."

_Emotional breakdown?_ Quinn knew Rachel was a bit off, but it never ceased to amaze her how the brunette managed to top herself each and every single time.

"Well, _Rachel Berry_, it's a good thing you're not the one holding the cigarette then isn't it?" She mocked, tapping her cigarette end lightly, the discarded ashes making their way onto the ground.

Quinn's eyes connected with Rachel. Her mocking sneer made Rachel shake her head lightly and for a brief second want to slap the smugness off of the blonde's face. Instead, she opted for a minor insult, one she didn't have the guts to speak out loud and proud.

"You're such a bitch", she whispered, hoping the blonde wouldn't question it and just take it on the chin. She _was_ Quinn Fabray after all. An insult here or there certainly didn't deter her cold demeanor. She'd proven as much the nine months she'd been pregnant with Beth. But, then again because she _was_ Quinn Fabray, she would never let someone get away with calling her bitch. Rachel winced at the thought. She didn't have much time to decide what to do. Should she back out and abandon her insult if Quinn decided to acknowledge it or state it loud and clear for the ex-cheerleader, giving her a plausible reason for murder?

"Excuse me?" Quinn questioned flabbergasted.

Things really had changed since last year. Rachel Berry was calling her a bitch. Sure she had her reasons to do so, but still, she should know better, thought Quinn.

"You heard me." Rachel stood up defiantly. She couldn't back out, besides the moment just seemed too 'right' to abandon. She was on a mission anyhow, and she needed to show strength, not weakness. "You, Quinn Fabray, are a bitch." She hissed the final word, making sure Quinn had no confusion on the matter.

The blonde's eyes narrowed in anger, her nostrils flaring and her hands taking their rightful place on her hips. Rachel shifted slightly, her nostrils flaring not out of anger, but out of uncertainty. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the blonde's retort. She knew it was coming and would be a variation of the nicknames Quinn had already given her. Rachel's brain ran through a quick list.

Finally, Rachel was put out of her misery and guessing games when Quinn's response flowed in the air, "And you are a troll."

It was a new one. Rachel would've laughed if the insult hadn't been directed towards her.

Great, just great, how was she supposed to trump that? Quinn Fabray really was the queen of harrowing nicknames that one: made lots of sense (short-wise anyway) and two: really took a dig to a person's insecurities (She used to hate her height, before realizing that she should embrace it. Great things came in small packages right?).

"So troll along that way will you?" Quinn finished, her hand pointed towards the school building.

Rachel noticed the small filter of the cigarette that Quinn was holding. Her eyes concentrated on the orange tip and the fact that it was fast approaching Quinn's fingers.

"Quinn…"

"Listen Berry, just leave me…ow, shit!" Quinn winced in pain as the cigarette fell from her hand. "Damn it!" Her day certainly couldn't get any better. Rachel Berry had just been witness to a rather embarrassing moment. She brought her pointer finger and thumb to her lips before opening her mouth and closing her lips against them.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked tentatively. She took a step closer to the blonde, who in turn stepped to the side, distancing herself from her dark-haired peer.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Just…"

"Leave. I got it Quinn. I was only trying to be a good teammate."

"Nobody asked you too."

"Actually, Mr. Schuester did."

"You're so infuriating."

"Look Quinn, I realize that things have happened in the past that basically prohibits that we be anything but peers, but I also know we've had our moments of harmony, i.e. the bathroom", she paused making sure Quinn understood she was speaking about their talk in the bathroom when she was pregnant. Quinn's eyebrows rose in frustration. Yes, she understood and yes, she wanted Rachel to finish her speech. She had things to do. Rachel took Quinn's expression as a sign to continue and said, "Which is why I think we should take it upon ourselves to fight against those barriers that forbid us from becoming friends." She whispered the final word. Could she really be friends with Quinn Fabray? Friends like she was with Kurt and Mercedes?

Quinn's head jerked towards the diva, "Friends?" She inquired.

"I do believe that's what I said." Rachel smiled, failing miserably at the simple act. She really had to work harder in her acting classes.

"Let me get this straight. You want to be friends with me. Am I right?" She asked shocked. Rachel Berry was certifiably insane. She knew it, most of the Glee members knew it, and the whole entirety of the McKinley student body knew it. All that was needed was a legal piece of paper that would diagnose the brunette as 'legally crazy'. Then they would be rid of her once and for all. Quinn thought of the possibilities. Coach Sylvester would help her. Sure, they weren't on the best terms, but any opportunity to destroy an annoying creature and their disputes would be put aside.

"That's correct Quinn."

Quinn scoffed. There was no way Rachel would willingly want to be her friend. That was it. Someone was threatening the brunette into being friends with Quinn. She thought it should have been the other way around, but alas she couldn't control everything.

"Who's threatening you?"

Rachel's confused face scratched that possibility from Quinn's list.

"What are you planning Berry?" Quinn questioned on the verge of lighting another cigarette. She toyed with the corner of the nicotine box at the hem of her jeans.

"I'm not you Quinn…no offence", she added as an afterthought. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to be your friend? I mean I suppose if you came to me with the same proposition that I would react the same way, but my reaction would be fitting. You are Quinn Fabray: head Cheerio, and I'm me." Rachel finished.

"Right, I'm Quinn Fabray. The same girl who kissed the guy you're in love with. The same girl who made your life a living hell for the majority of our high school lives Rachel."

"That's my point Quinn. What you mentioned, it's all in the past and it can remain that way if you accept my proposal. Granted the Finn thing is recent, but it takes two to make out Quinn, and I somehow doubt you forced Finn to kiss you."

"Rachel…"

"Let me finish. I spoke with Finn and he made me realize that I don't need a boy in my life to be whole and fulfill my goals. I don't need a boy to feel good about myself. I think you can also benefit from this." She held her in hands in the defense when she saw Quinn's mouth open, "I know, I know advice from Finn is like taking singing lessons from Paris Hilton, but he has a point. What women are we proving to be if we can't be single for a few weeks? I feel as though we've forgotten the true power of Madonna. Respect and female empowerment comes from within. Quinn, I know there must have been something in you screaming to be let out for you to kiss Finn. Sam wasn't making you happy so you looked for something else."

"You don't know what you're talking about Rachel", she stated, "I chose Sam okay? It was him I was falling in love with. And what about you huh? If Finn hadn't have broken up with you, you would still be following him around like a lost puppy."

"You're right Quinn, but I finally realized that I lost myself somewhere in the process of 'falling in love'", she said using air quotations. Love, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, the diva mused. "I have to find myself again in order to be happy. I need to stop thinking about boys and their stupid rationales and just stop." She said, her hands creating fists at her sides before her eyes met the blonde's.

"I miss him sometimes Rachel. I don't think it's as easy for me to turn off my like for a person." Quinn sighed.

"Like? I thought it was love."

Quinn's serious and bitchy sneer was enough to make the brunette swallow her words.

"Sorry." She quietly said.

Quinn took out another cigarette. Her hands working at the lighter that she had dug from her back pocket. She tried once more, but the lighter wouldn't budge, the flame always giving out to early.

"Friends then, that's what you want." She muttered her cigarette dangling from her lips, her hands working miserably with the lighter.

"Friends." Rachel replied. After watching the blonde for a few more seconds she took the lighter from her hands and began shaking it. She saw Quinn's outburst happening in her mind before it did, so she spoke up before Quinn could say anything. "You should really take this as a sign to stop smoking, but since I know you won't adhere to it…here." Her fingers spun the wheel and up came the tiny orange flame. Rachel put it at the end of Quinn's cigarette and watched as she inhaled deeply. "God that stuff is grotesque Quinn. I should go."

"That's what I've been saying for the past few years Berry."

The brunette's mind re-programmed itself, going into her brain blast mode. She always did think it was an amazing treat her and Jimmy Neutron shared. The checklist of possible arguments came up and she crossed off the arguments she'd used. Female empowerment: check. Power of Madonna: check. Girls rule, boys drool: check. Plan B (or C depending on the blonde's answer).

"I know what it's like to need a friend Quinn. Especially after Santana proved to be anything but a friend. Admit it to me or not, but I know you need someone, and I need someone. I figured we could keep each other company or at the very least form an alliance or agreement…for the sake of Glee, if you want." She hated her ramblings, but they did serve in making an awkward situation less awkward by providing some type of sound, but then again they sometimes made situations more awkward. Like now, Rachel thought bitterly.

Quinn pondered the idea, played with it before deciding to voice her thoughts. She threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped her foot over it. She really did hate the smell of the stuff, she'd seen it on television and in movies. It always seemed to calm the actors.

"I thought we were getting along. No more slushie attacks, porn drawings, insulting nicknames, and you don't try to steal my boyfriend or ex in this case, unless you've already got your trolling eyes on Sam?" She asked warily, surprising herself with the amuse-filled tone that filled her voice.

Rachel laughed sardonically, "No I think Santana's doing an excellent job of that," She responded, wishing she hadn't said that when she saw Quinn's lips frown slightly. "Sorry, too soon."

Rachel felt another ramble coming on. She thought it might be considered borderline desperate to try to sell the idea to the blonde, but she figured she was well past that point. "I'm writing an original song for Glee club. One that I'm hoping will be worthy enough for all members to consider performing at Sectionals. I could always use an extra hand. If you're on the fence about what others will say if they see you hanging out with me you could always use that as an excuse."

The blonde leaned back against the cold wall that stood under the football field bleachers and sighed, praying to God to help her make a choice. Rachel wanted to be friends. She needed a friend, but Rachel Berry, really? She ignored Rachel's insult in her long ramble. She thought she'd proven to Glee club that she wasn't that same shallow Quinn from one year before. She thought Rachel should know that. She pushed the conflicting feelings to her core and chalked it up to Rachel being Rachel.

Rachel's voice brought her out of her musings. "So what do you think?"

Quinn breathed out dramatically and turned on her side, still leaning on the wall. Rachel mimicked her stance. "You're asking me to co-write a song with you?" She asked, concentrating on the prominent issue at hand.

"Precisely!" She exclaimed.

"And what gives you the idea that I would be remotely good at writing songs?"

"You're in Glee club?"

She received an eye roll from the ex-Cheerio.

"There was that time in English class when we were supposed to write a poem and recite it to the class." Rachel began, but Quinn interrupted her. If that was Rachel's basis then she was in for a rude awakening.

"I wrote about onions Rachel."

"Right, about onions and the many layers that encompass them, and how you were like an onion."

Quinn's laughter floated in the air at Rachel's explanation. "I got that from Shrek, Berry."

"Oh…well, what about the notes you're always scribbling away in Glee practice?"

"What notes?"

"The musical notes. I've got to say Quinn I was surprised when I first set eyes on your notebook. I had no idea you could write music. It's rather inspiring really, and makes me feel as though if we really set our minds on writing this song that it'll be brilliant! Nothing but the best I expect."

Another ramble, Quinn thought. She instantly muted out the brunette's voice, catching only the important part of her ramble. When the hell did Rachel Berry see her notebook? It was her notebook, for Pete's sake! Her private notebook. _Not so private if you keep bringing it to Glee. You wanted someone to see it, and someone did see it. What did you expect? Rachel's nosy, you knew that. You knew she'd take it upon herself to figure out why you were always scribbling away in a notebook during practice, and why you never took it out of your sight._

"Great, that sounds great Rachel. I mean what part of being watched by you isn't enthralling doughboy?" Quinn jarred, taking a jab at Rachel. She couldn't help it. Her creative juices were flowing that afternoon.

"Doughboy?" Rachel asked amused.

She found herself on her toes, each time waiting to hear one of Quinn's new nicknames. She had to hand it to her, she was never disappointed with Quinn.

"Yes, you're secretly a boy and you are quite doughy." Quinn said reaching out to poke Rachel's side.

Rachel yelped in surprise, her eyes widening in surprise. "I most certainly am not!" She squealed, reminding the blonde of the Shrek's Gingerbread Man.

Quinn chuckled, "Yes you are."

Rachel's indignant look prompted the blonde into a fit of laughter. She held her sides, her lips widening into the first real smile she'd elicited since her break-up with Sam. "Quinn…", she wailed, "I am not doughy. I am perfect for my height stature." She looked down at her tummy and placed her hands flat against it. "I'm not doughy", she mumbled under her breath.

"And I'm not completely turned off by your tiny troll hands." Quinn said when she managed to regain her composure.

Rachel squinted her eyes trying to muster up the best in charge expression she could. "Now that's settled", she began, "we can move on."

Quinn shook her head in response, standing up straight and beginning her exit from the conversation she so desperately wished to leave. Rachel followed her staying precisely five steps behind the blonde (she counted). "Quinn, Quinn, Quinn…" she drawled out loud enough for Quinn to hear and not feign ignorance.

"What?" Finally, the blonde acknowledged the diva, the smile that had been present on her face just minutes before now completely gone.

"Meet me tomorrow in the choir room before school starts", she rushed out, "Just give it a chance will you?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to be there before seven understood?"

"Great, seven it is!"

_Tuesday_

A pink box with donuts and a blue mug of what Quinn could only presume was coffee stood elegantly atop the black piano. She stepped further into the room letting the door close with a bang.

"Oh God!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise. "You scared me." She laughed feebly.

"Good", stated Quinn with a proud smile on her face.

Rachel stammered with her words. She couldn't believe her eyes. Quinn had actually shown up. She said she would, but saying you were going to do something and then following through with it were two different things. "You're here." She croaked out.

Quinn nodded, regarding the brunette with a look of confusion on her face. "I said I would be."

Rachel could be a bit weird sometimes. In fact, she was surprised a whole minute had passed before Rachel began being her strange self.

"Yes, you're right. I was a bit worried your earlier hesitance at joining me would cloud your judgment and you'd stand me up, making this whole ordeal into a practical joke. I do appreciate the fact that you took the time to show up Quinn, I really do." Rachel smiled.

Quinn nodded her head, sparing the girl a tentative smile as she unwound her bag from around her neck and placed it next to the edible treats Rachel had provided them with.

"I brought us donuts and um…not coffee. No, my dads' won't let me drink coffee. It's a long story involving my neighbor's bird, but that's a story for another day." Rachel cleared her throat. She grabbed the sealed mug and shook it for emphasis, "This is organic green tea with a hint of cinnamon. I made it myself actually. I do apologize in advance if you don't like green tea, or mine's anyway."

Rachel filled the two plastic cups that she'd brought with her. The same kind she'd brought on her make-shift picnic with Finn when she was helping him with his singing._ They really do look like airplane cups. Oh shut up brain. _Her nostalgia was pushed aside as she concentrated on the girl in front of her.

Quinn brought the plastic cup to her lips and tipped it upwards. She could feel the heat before it made contact with her tongue. She swirled the liquid in her mouth before swallowing it with a loud gulp. She thought of holding in her critic for far longer, if only to make Rachel sweat a bit more. It appeared the brunette took her green tea to heart.

"Breathe Berry, it's actually…really good."

Rachel smiled triumphantly, and opened the box of donuts. They were chocolate. She was sure she'd heard somewhere that chocolate was an aphrodisiac.

_-Five days earlier-_

_It had been one week since her talk with Finn Hudson. One whole week and still Rachel felt the tinge of sadness at realizing that her relationship with Finn was over yet again, and this time it seemed it was over indefinitely. Even though, she still wanted Finn, she also knew that he was right. She didn't need a boyfriend to shine. She went 15 years without a boyfriend. 15 years that proved to be the best thing to ever happen to her. They gave her the chance to cultivate and make her talent prosper. No, she didn't need a boyfriend. _

_Rachel sighed into her hands. She banged her head onto the dining room table. _

_Once._

_Twice._

_Three times._

_But she wanted something, from someone. She wanted her dads' relationship. She wanted hand holding and public acts of affection just because, she didn't want to have to coerce her lover into it. She remembered the various times Finn had denied her advances in public, making her insecurities triple in a matter of seconds. She wanted a lover that would be worthy of her, a lover that reached her expectations and then some, someone who loved her for her, who knew her._

"_Rachel, what are you doing?" Her dad's voice rang through the room._

_She lifted her head and groaned in frustration. Why was it that her love life always seemed to be hanging from a thread? Her dad placed his hand on her back, moving it up and down in what he hoped was a soothing way._

"_Is this about Finn Rach?"_

_She shook her head. _

"_Because if it is, may I remind you that just a few days ago you were well over him, singing 'Firework' non-stop with the windows opened might I add. The neighbors almost called the cops remember?" He nudged her. _

_Rachel smiled at the thought of the night before. She was a firework. There was a spark in her that was waiting to be ignited. _

"_I hate boys' dad." She laughed._

_Her dad joked back, "It's a good thing they're not the only choice huh?" He laughed._

_The brunette laughed at her dad's lame attempt at a joke. He had a point thought. Boys' weren't the only choice. The laughter soon died out when she realized that her father's advice wasn't so far out. She thought it rather amusing really. The idea that she would turn out to be gay having two gay fathers. But, then again she was never one for fitting into a label._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Go for it kiddo."_

"_How'd you know you were gay?"_

_His breath caught in his throat, "Rachel, are you trying to tell me something?" He asked clearing his throat. _

"_What? No dad. I was just wondering", she mumbled, "Was it your failed attempts with the women in your life, or a simple attraction to daddy?"_

_She could understand how attempt after attempt could ultimately hinder a person's view on love making them try things that they would have never thought to be a possibility._

"_Rachel, where is this coming from?"_

"_I'm just curious dad. I know you had girlfriends before, but how do you go from dating girls to being married to a man?"_

"_I suppose my failed attempts at relationships played a part in my decision to initiate something more than friendly with your daddy, but I don't particularly like that wording. It was more like your father opened my eyes to what I was missing in those other relationships. I never truly committed myself for a reason, and until I met your father was I able to recognize that and truly embrace it. Am I making sense here Rach?"_

"_I think I understand you. You took part in experimenting with your sexuality dad. You put yourself out there for daddy because you wanted to see if you could find what you were missing in your other relationships with daddy. You're saying experiment and let the results guide you."_

"_Not necessarily sweetie, I never said experiment! Rachel!"_

_The brunette's legs couldn't carry her fast enough to her bedroom. She had ideas, ideas that were dying to be written down, properly planned out and executed._

_Wednesday_

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked. She'd been taking quick glances in Quinn's direction, watching as the blonde bobbed her head and knee rhythmically with the music coming through the single left ear bud she had in her left ear.

"Ask away", was Quinn's monotone response.

Rachel it her lip hesitantly, scratched out a few words on her notebook and opened her mouth to speak before closing it. She repeated the process until Quinn's voice brought her out her paralyzed like stupor.

"Well, what are you going to ask me?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Nevermind."

Quinn huffed, she knew Rachel well enough to know nothing was never just 'nevermind' to the dark-haired girl. She put her pencil on top of her opened notebook and raised her eyes to look into Rachel's own. "Rachel" she spoke. Rachel's brown eyes were trained onto her notes ignoring the blonde's voice.

"Rachel", Quinn tried again. "Come on Rachel, I can practically see the massive wheels turning inside your head. So tell me because I'm not going to sit here knowing you're going to keep interrupting me every five minutes with a question you may or may not ask. Out with it Berry."

"Ok, ok. It's not even that important. I was just wondering if you were having a good time." Her statement came out as a question.

She justified her question with Quinn's initial hesitance to keep each other company. After the first morning that Quinn showed up Rachel took it upon herself to make sure the blonde was having a good time, or at the very least not having the worst time of her life. They'd been meeting mornings every day before school began and she'd made sure to provide the ex-cheerleader with a substantial breakfast morsel. Just that morning she'd brought in a batch of muffins that her father had baked the night before.

"It's not the worst time I've had", Quinn smiled.

Rachel let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and if she didn't know any better she'd say that Quinn was looking rather shy. She couldn't help the quirk of her lips upwards eliciting the smallest of chuckles. "Mission accomplished then", she stated proudly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the diva's antics and returned her eyes to the notebook on her lap and the music in her ear, her knees and head beginning to bob up and down. Rachel's smile widened, growing used to Quinn's inability to hear a song and not move her body in some way.

_Thursday_

'_Sorry I couldn't make it this morning. After school.'_

Rachel had been staring at the note for five minutes. In her defense, she'd been folding and unfolding the note in the course of those five minutes, meaning she wasn't staring at it like a mindless robot.

She'd woken up earlier than usual, intent on being the first one in the choir room. She wanted to surprise Quinn with a lovely batch of vegan blueberry (Quinn's favorite) muffins. She'd been sitting on the rather comfortable piano bench for a whole thirty minutes before she decided to pack up her belongings. Quinn wasn't coming. Despite the utter disappointment she felt at that exact moment Rachel tried her best to conceal it, standing up from the warm bench and throwing away the now cold muffins. She had the strangest sensation as if she'd somehow been stood up. Knowing she shouldn't feel that way, she grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder before exiting the room and heading to her first class of the day, Pre-Calculus with and with the person she was dreading to see at the moment, Quinn Fabray.

On the long walk to class, the brunette went over her repertoire of melancholy songs and mentally prepared herself to sing it after school or during lunch in the choir room.

As she approached the classroom she spotted Quinn talking with Santana by the latter girl's locker. Her eyes narrowed in their direction. Of course Quinn would stand her up to hang out with Santana. Santana. The same girl that semi-stole her boyfriend and tried to trump her every move. The shorter girl's jaw clenched and unclenched at the thought that Quinn would end up ditching her for good and would no longer help her in her quest to writing the perfect song.

Rachel contemplated the idea of walking over to Quinn and demanding an explanation as to why she hadn't shown, not that one was needed anymore. She thought she might as well put the blonde out of her misery and just call it quits on their whole arrangement, but then she thought of the plan. The carefully perfected (really rough around the edges with room for improvement) plan that she'd concocted those few days ago.

Too far into her thoughts she didn't realize the two ex-cheerleaders had felt a pair of brown eyes on them and were now looking straight at her, Santana with a disgusted and annoyed look on her face and Quinn with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk in place. Rachel immediately looked away. She felt like a deer caught in headlights and quickly made her way into the classroom and towards her seat at the front of the class. So she had been getting along with the blonde, but still she had to remember that she was Rachel Berry and she'd always be in different wave lengths from Quinn Fabray.

The note she now held in her hands now defied all her earlier thoughts. Quinn did intend on meeting her that morning. Something important concerning Santana must have come up, she rationalized. Yeah, she thought, important. Maybe Sam had fallen down a hole, never to be found again or perhaps Santana had taken it upon herself to get on speaking terms with Quinn again. She liked the first idea better. The more time she spent with the blonde the more she figured Sam's blondeness wasn't just product from a bottle, but came from within. He was stupid enough to dump the blonde for the school's bicycle after all.

The brunette's mind already setting aside some time apart from her schedule to come up with ideas on how to get Quinn to use her break-up with Sam in a productive way to get her creative juices flowing. She wrote down the response she'd been formulating for the past few minutes and re-folded the small note into a perfect square. She stood from her seat and headed to the garbage can to throw away a crumpled, blank piece of paper. On her way back, she placed the neatly folded note on top of a concentrated looking Quinn's desk and headed back to her seat. Before she managed to sit down she heard the unmistakable sound of Quinn's laugh eliciting a smile on Rachel's face.

"Sorry", mumbled the blonde in response to their teacher's glower.

Quinn looked back down at the note and the not so neat hand writing taking form in the words, 'And what makes you think I don't already have plans this afternoon?'

She surveyed her surroundings and made sure the boy to her left was too enthralled into his work. Israel was his name and if his darker demeanor and accent weren't present she would swear he was Jacob Ben Israel's brother or cousin at the very least.

Quinn took out her phone and typed her message hastily.

'Because you're you', it read.

She received a message almost instantly.

'I don't appreciate the insulting undertone, much less that laugh you provided the class with'

And the award for best actress in a dramatic role goes to: Berry, Rachel.

'I couldn't help it Berry…look at me', came the quick response.

Rachel read the message over before her eyes took a mind of their own and drifted towards the blonde a few seats away. She saw her mouth the words 'Sorry' while her lips created a frown, the ends of her mouth quirking upwards. Rachel smiled at the blonde's poor attempts to conceal her smirk and moved her head from side to side. Her hair falling as a curtain shielding her face from the blonde's observing eyes.

Feeling bold and with her plan in mind she typed the only response she could think of.

'Forgiven, but only because it's you ;) So after school then?'

Exactly ten seconds later she felt her phone vibrate on her lap.

'Choir room'

_Thursday Afternoon_

She smiled for what felt like the hundredth time since the blonde had very unsubtly passed the note along through their peers.

"You came!" Exclaimed Rachel.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I thought about ditching you, but then that would only make your presence less desirable on account of the long and winded speech about 'hurting your feelings'" she joked.

Rachel absent-mindedly ran her fingers across the white keys on the piano. Quinn's eyes followed her hands as they traveled up and down, from low to high keys. Internally laughing at the motion of ever spreading the rumors that Rachel Berry had man hands, she took her bag off her shoulder setting it in top of the piano. She noticed her slender fingers and perfect sized hands, for her anyways, yeah, anything but man hands.

"I've been thinking…", began Rachel.

"Uh oh", Quinn cut her off with a chuckle.

"At least I'm thinking", she said, smiling at her wittiness. She stood up from the bench making her way towards the standing girl. She stopped in front of her and smiled softly before continuing, "Quinn, as much as I enjoy our banter I think it would benefit us both to begin productive work on this song as soon as possible. As a matter of fact, I was thinking that if you're not busy this weekend we could work on the song. Also, there's that Pre-Calc homework that we have due and I don't exactly understand it, I was hoping you could help me. I know you're extremely talented when it comes to math." She smiled placing her hand on Quinn's arm. She looked into her eyes. She was trying to figure out if her pupils were dilated. Puck had told her once that 'girl's with dilated pupils always equaled girls who were willing to get down and do the dirty Jew sister.' Before she could make an accurate decision, Quinn took Rachel's hand into her own and returned it to the brunette's side. Rachel was being extra weird, she thought.

The taller girl cleared her throat. "Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel asked, mimicking the blonde's hushed tone of voice, her ears standing in attention.

"I know it may not seem like I'm into this whole idea of writing a song, especially since it's with you, but you should know that the more I think about it the more it appeals to me. " Quinn's eyes traveled the length from the brunette's eyes to the ground, she stammered, "Um, you were right. This is going to be better than 'Sing', _especially_ because of you." She gave Rachel a half- smile and directed her hands to her bag to rummage through her belongings for the music sheets she'd been working on.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

Any other person she was sure she would've already engulfed them into a hug, but this was Quinn, and though the urge to hug the girl was present, her body wouldn't move. She was stuck somewhere between Quinn's hazel eyes and the compliment the blonde had just bestowed upon her.

_Goofy smile: check. Twinkling eyes: check. Need for physical touch: check. Could it be, so soon? No. Definitely not._

"I brought something." Quinn held up the music sheets and spread them out on the piano. "I'm not done yet, I just thought I'd show them to you so you wouldn't get the idea that I'm not trying or thinking." She giggled.

Rachel's fingers traced the notes on the pieces of paper as her head created the music that brought them to life. Shortly after the first stance was done playing in her head, Quinn stilled the diva's hand on the piece of paper.

"You don't have to do that", she said, "I can play it for you."

She nodded dumbly to the blonde's invitation. "Sure."

"Your excitement level is off the charts Berry. I can see it dripping off your voice."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Quinn. I say stick to brutal honesty sidetracked by moments of complete and utter…sweetness", Rachel concluded, smiling at the confused look on Quinn's face.

Rachel had just called her sweet. What was she up to? Her eyes contracted in concentration. Thinking of the many things the brunette could be planning. At the top of her list: planning her ultimate demise in order to keep Finn and/or Sam for herself. She couldn't decide which idea she hated the worst, if it was that of Rachel pretending to be friends with her for something trivial like boys or if it was the idea that the shorter girl was plotting to get one of the two men she had been in serious relationships with.

She felt like a lost puppy, or more accurately Finn whenever something remotely intelligent was said. Still, she figured she'd ignore the dark-haired girl's behavior and go along with it. "Since when do you think I'm sweet?"

"Oh I don't know", the brunette said pretending to be in serious thought, "Fifth grade. You refused to kill the cockroach that was in your desk because you felt sorry for it so you kept your desk top closed for the whole day or until lunch anyhow."

"You remember that?"

Rachel smiled softly.

"Puck wanted to kill it, he tried touching my boob to distract me, but you kicked him under the desk", Quinn said looking at the once heroic girl. Nobody defied Puck back in elementary, except if your name was Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry in that case.

"I couldn't let him defile you now could I?"

"Who would've thought he would end up doing it five years later?"

"Well, you could always blame it on the alcohol Quinn", Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed heartily. "Yeah, too bad you can't."

Rachel scoffed, "At least I still have my Puckerman cherry intact."

"Hudson and St. James cherry too then?" Quinn asked.

The brunette blushed. "Don't be silly Quinn, of course still very intact", she said quietly, her eyes anywhere but on Quinn. "Finn and Jesse proceeded to destroy my faith in love and men."

She blushed harder when she felt the blonde's hand on her shoulder, "Good, that's nothing to be ashamed of Berry. You could do a lot better than those three. I think we all can." She laughed.

Quinn was right. They could do better than Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Jesse St. James and even Sam Evans. Rachel would make sure Quinn figured out just how better they could do. She smiled at the thought, 'Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray: New Fledging Affair', read the title on what she was sure would be Jacob Ben Israel's blog.

"Though it might prove hard here in Lima", Quinn continued, "What do you think Berry?"

Rachel tapped her finger on her chin and pretended to ponder for a few seconds before a smile broke from her lips.

She said, "I think you should stop calling me Berry."

Quinn laughed, her head leaning back in amusement. Her porcelain neck in perfect view for Rachel to savor and examine (for educational purposes of course).

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because we're friends?" Rachel asked.

Even after the obvious chemistry between the two Rachel couldn't help but feel at a loss when it came to the blonde. She was hard to read and if Rachel was honest with herself Quinn Fabray was the one person she wanted to get to know far better than anyone she'd ever known. Any too bold move and she was afraid the blonde would run the other way, but she also knew she had to step up her game, if her four-week plan was to work.

"We're friends", she smiled.

"So how about that song?"

Quinn hesitated, holding her breath for a mere second before answering Rachel's question. "I haven't finished it Rachel. I think it's better if I hold off a bit longer."

The short lived conversation between the two stirred something in Quinn, something that made her want to do her best and only put on display her best work. It wasn't for Rachel that she was holding off on playing her song. Not even the slightest bit.

Rachel gasped in fake surprise. She understood the blonde's reluctance perfectly well. If there was anyone who knew about perfecting their art and not performing it until it reached its peak level that was Rachel Berry.

"I understand Quinn. Perfection is attainable when the mind works at achieving it."

Quinn laughed at the dramatics of the brunnete.

"But, I also believe that every performer should sample their work to their avid listeners."

"Oh, Berry your wit astounds me", she smiled softly. "But I can't. I realized it needs some tuning."

"Suit yourself then Quinn, but can I just say that I'm sure whatever you have now is far better than perfect." She said. Her arms reached past the thin invisible barrier between the two and grabbed Quinn's hand into her own two hands.

The blonde's breath hitched at the brunette's soft touch. Seriously, what was with Rachel? She was touchier than usual, or had she always been like that? Quinn's mind reeled at the warm feelings the shorter girl's actions were stirring in her chest. She should dislodge her hand from Rachel's grasp she knew that much, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"What's with you Rachel? You're being far touchier than usual." Quinn asked. Although her mind was torn in two over Rachel's hand holding and frequent touches, she needed to know.

Four days in counting since Rachel had approached her with her proposition to become friends.

Four days since Rachel reached out to squeeze her shoulder when they saw Sam walk by and give the blonde a light smile.

Three days since Rachel had side-hugged her and wrapped her arm around her hip because Finn decided it was the appropriate time to approach Rachel and ask her for his KISS cd's back.

Two days since Rachel had jumped up and down in Glee club because she'd gotten the solo (to the surprise of no one) for Celione Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' rendition they would perform, and the first person the brunette had flown over to had been Quinn Fabray, where she then proceeded to wrap her arms around the surprised blonde's neck (to the surprise of everyone) and squeeze her until Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and told her to take her seat, they would take it from the top. The same day Rachel's hand had drifted to her lap during Glee practice and she had begun playing with the ring the blonde had on her lady finger, claiming it was the most unusual ring she'd ever seen (it wasn't) and hadn't stopped until movement out of their seats was required.

One day since Rachel had laid her head on the ex-Cheerio's shoulder during their morning reunions and sighed deeply letting her eyes close as the blonde sang softly to the music in her ear buds.

The blonde felt she should be worried over their growing friendship. Everything was happening rather quickly and still she had no idea why Rachel was being so touchy. Maybe she was just that type of person.

"I don't understand Quinn. I've always been like this." Rachel said. Her thumbs twirling against each other in repetitive circles. She fought the urge to smile afraid it would lead the blonde to discover her plan. "But, I mean if it bothers you or makes you feel uncomfortable…"

"I never said that." Quinn was fast to correct Rachel.

"Well does it?"

The blonde took a few seconds to ponder the question.

_No. Not at all. I think I like it, or it's not uncomfortable, not in the slightest bit. It's a tad confusing though isn't it? Very confusing._

"No, it doesn't." She concluded.

"Quinn?"

Quinn hummed her response.

"You called me Rachel."

"Yeah whatever don't let it get to your head Manhands", she smiled.

_Friday_

"I know what's going on between those two. I mean it's more than obvious…to me at least you know?"

The petite red head nodded in agreeance, though she was still a bit confused about what the Mohawk boy was getting to.

"Care to elaborate Noah?" She asked quietly. She placed the white rag and bottle of '409' on her desk before taking off the disposable latex gloves and sitting on her chair motioning for Puck to do the same.

He took a seat quickly and continued with his spiel, "Well as a fellow Jew brother to little Berry it was only a given that she approach me with her 'master plan'."

"Master plan?" She blinked repeatedly wondering how these kids managed to make their lives so complicated. She didn't remember having a high school life that full of intricacies, but then again she night argue that her adult life was more than making up for it.

"Listen Mrs. Hot Dentist a.k.a Mrs. Wanna-be glee teacher's sexy arm candy", he began, "What I'm about to say can't leave this room and I know that's possible because there's some type of confidentiality clause between crazy teacher", he pointed to Ms. Pillsbury, "and the crazies that sit here", he pointed to himself. "One week ago Rachel Berry approached me. She told me that she was through with boys. She asked me for help and well now I think I should've said no. I mean I doubt I'm getting the gratitude threesome anytime soon."

_One week ago_

_Puck strode into school, his head high as he crossed the double doors into McKinley High. He high-fived Peter, the blonde half-back for the football team and grabbed a random ninth grader, who he then proceeded to give a nuggie to. He bellowed a deep laugh, muttering "Little kids", under his breath._

_He pursed his lips, tightening his grip on his backpack on his left shoulder. _

_You're a gangster in every sense of the word. He laughed and nodded to his inner voice. _

_You're a man's man, a ladies' man. Oh, yeah, and today you're going to kill Puckerman baby. Look at all these ladies, sexy ladies._

_He turned his head taking in his surroundings before targeting in on one Twilight-club fanatics president._

_And there she is, future baby mama number 2, Ms. Lauren Zizes. _

_He smirked and prepared to head her way. He nodded his head. She wants me and she's going show you how much today come on dude, just make her want you. "Oh yeah", he told himself._

"_And they say I'm crazy. At least I don't talk too myself…sometimes."_

"_Aaah!" Puck screamed recoiling into himself as he held his hands up in defense._

_In front of him stood Rachel Berry, clad in a purple kitty cat argyle sweater and a plaid skirt that if Puck weren't so entertained with the idea of dating Zizes he'd definitely compliment. _

"_I'm not that horrible looking Puckerman", she defended herself._

"_What do you want Berry?" He said taking his eyes off the girl in the background that he so desperately wished to get to. "Come on, my lady awaits me."_

_The diva turned her head back and saw Lauren checking her reflection in a mirror. She turned back to Puck and wondered silently why he was so into her. It wasn't even the whole outer appearance thing. No, it was just that Lauren said no, Puck said yes. Lauren said Twilight, Puck said Bourne Ultimatum. Lauren said read, Puck said just watch the movie. Puck said kick his ass, Lauren said…Yeah ok, she understood it now. _

"_I need your help."_

"_On what exactly?" _

_Of course she needed his help. Every girl eventually came to him. He knew them better than any of the other guys in Glee after all._

"_This is a secret Puck, ultimate confidentiality clause and I know there's one between us fellow Jews correct?"_

_He nodded, a confused look on his face. He'd never heard of that clause._

"_Right. I'm going to woo Quinn Fabray." She whispered looking around the hallway for possible ears standing in attention to their conversation._

"_What? You're going to woo who?"_

"_Quinn…"_

"_No, I heard you it's just…do you like Quinn?"_

_Rachel pondered the question for a second before her head nodded in its own accord. If she was going to woo Quinn, she was going to have to convince Puckerman about her crush on the blonde._

"_I do Puck. I really like her."_

"_Why?" He asked cautiously._

_He knew Rachel wasn't the vindictive type, but he couldn't immediately disregard the fact that Quinn had hurt Rachel, so it'd be understandable that she'd take revenge or attempt to anyways. He'd make sure Quinn a.k.a. his baby mama wouldn't be hurt on account of some stupid plan. He did love her after everything they'd been through._

"_I'm not planning anything against Quinn ok, Puck? I just think she's beautiful, sweet, caring, smart and her eyes are so, so hazel and gorgeous", she stopped when her eyes centered on Puck's dreamy like look on his face and the tiny bit of drool he had coming from his open mouth. She cleared her throat._

"_That's hot Berry. All right, you've got my attention then. Better make it quick before Zizes assumes you're trying to get me back and throws your tiny Jewish ass against those there lockers." He felt it was his duty to warn her. Santana still had the bruises from her throwdown against his girl._

_Rachel shuddered at the thought. "I need your help with the wooing. You get girls all the time…"_

_He interrupted her, "Used to get them all the time. I like to think I've settled down now."_

"_Right", she drawled out, "So, I need tips, lots of them. How can I get a girl like Quinn Fabray to fall for me?"_

_He laughed (Berry was so young) "Before I tell you, will there be complimentary threesome sex if you land the girl?"_

_Rachel gave him a disgusted, "Ew."_

_He almost looked offended, but managed to compose himself, "I'll take that as a yes", he gave her what he presumed was a flirty smile and a bob of the head. Everyone wanted him. Boys and girls. He knew Sam was looking at him in the locker room after practice._

"_Wine coolers Berry, lots of them", he smiled, "And make her feel fat", he added as an afterthought._

"_What? That's it?" She asked after a second felt minutes passed by._

_He nodded, a triumphant smile on his face._

_The brunette caught her breath as she prepared for a spontaneous and much needed sermon about Noah's 'how to get a lady' tips._

"_You advice is one: deplorable and two: disgusting Noah Puckerman", she hissed out, managing to keep her voice low so as to keep their conversation between the two. "Getting a girl drunk is morally and ethically wrong Puck! She wouldn't be in her full five senses and therefore receive no real pleasure at being with me. Not only that, but I don't feel the need to get her drunk and fully believe my home-made 'How to: get Quinn Fabray to like me' list will get me further than your stupid, low-life boy excuse of a plan", she seethed._

_Catching her breath in small pants, she huffed and walked away from Puck who stood with his mouth slightly agape drool running down his chin. Rachel had lost him somewhere between mentioning herself, Quinn and 'real pleasure'._

"I do not quite understand Noah. What exactly is the problem?"

"Finn came to me. He confided in me that he still has feelings for Rachel and Quinn too."

_Five days earlier_

"_Dude, I still have feelings for Quinn and Rachel."_

"_Quinn and Rachel? You can't have both bro, they'll never go for it."_

_Finn nodded agreeing with Puck, sighing sadly before tightening the laces on his shoes. Coach Beiste was making them run laps, again._

"_I hate Coach Beiste's stupid work-out", muttered the taller boy._

"_Me too, at least Tanawka let us have cookies after practice." _

"And they really won't go for it Ms. Pillsbury, I've tried, but not just with them you know? It seems all Glee girls are just that frigid", he said shaking his head before continuing, "Well, maybe not S."

"Frigid, wise, it's all the same really."

"Right, well, I was his best friend once Ms. P, but where does my loyalty stand? With my Jew sister Berry or with my ex-best friend, now down for me boy?"

"I thought Finn wasn't your friend anymore."

"He's down for me now Ms. P, keep up. Finn told me he wants to ask her out again, but I told him to take it easy and to make sure of his feelings before he approaches either. I don't know how much longer I can stop him though. I mean how am I supposed to tell him that his last girlfriend has the hots for his ex-girlfriend and is now trying successfully to get into her pants?"

"No, of course you can't, that would hurt his feelings." Emma wiped the invisible sweat off her forehead trying to think of possible solutions for Puck's predicament.

"Exactly!"

"Ok, so we know how Rachel feels. She clearly wants Quinn. We know how Finn feels. He wants Rachel…"

"And Quinn", Puck added.

Emma shifted in her seat. She really hated boys sometimes. "And Quinn", she squeaked. "Now, how does Quinn feel about this?"

"See that's where the problem really starts!"

_Two hours earlier_

_Another day, another class, another opportunity to find out exactly what was the nature of Quinn and Rachel's relationship, Puck laughed a low throaty chuckle. Who would have ever thought that he'd be questioning his baby mama about having a relationship with the same girl they'd torture for the majority of their lives. The same girl he'd gone out with and made out with. He readjusted his pants in his seat making sure nobody noticed his outer discomfort at the thought of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry making sweet, sweet love. _

_He saw Quinn enter the classroom and take her assigned seat a few seats in front of him. He was out of his seat and next to her in a flash. His questions couldn't wait. After his extensive practice in the art of subtlety (his feelings for Quinn had managed to stay under rapt when she was going out with Finn) he knew he had the conversation in a bag._

"_How goes it babe?"_

_He tried working on his hypothesis on Rachel and Quinn by the blonde's mood, but there was nothing out of character. Quinn was still wearing the same old 'in charge' cloak she wore so well._

"_What do you want Puck?"_

_Quinn placed her red, plastic covered binder on her desk and looked up to stare at Puck. Maybe, if she showed her obvious distaste at conversing with him at the moment then he'd go away. No such luck. Puck set down on the desk next to here._

"_Nothing at all Q, just wondering how you've been we haven't talked in such a long time", he reasoned with her. Despite his true intentions with the ex-Cheerio he did miss her in his own way. They had bonded over the course of her pregnancy and for the first half of the summer after she gave birth. He tried wooing her, and if given the chance he would do everything over (except Beth). She hadn't exactly come the way he wanted, but she was his and he'd never regret her. He knew Quinn felt the same way. His plans to bring the blonde into 'the dark side' as Rachel had so wittily put it one day fell through when Quinn spoke of her plans to stay single and concentrate on becoming head Cheerio once more. Either way, he found he could kill two birds with one rock, or something like that._

"_And I know I know you're going to say that we never talk, but after everything we've gone through I realized that I miss you Quinn. I really do." He smiled, his eyes squinting in that Puckerman way. _

_Quinn pursed her lips in thought. He was right. She knew he was because she felt the exact same way. Beth, was an integral part in both their lives. She would always connect them, and in a way she was grateful knowing that she would always have at least one constant in her life, even if that constant was Puck. After their initial summer fling, she realized that she did miss him. Puck provided her with a sense of security that neither Finn nor Sam ever did. Even after all the good things Puck made her feel, he was still Puck, so she was compelled to ask the question she normally did when she was around him. 'What did he want?' And if he indeed didn't want anything then he was being weirder (not a bad weird) than usual. _

_She smacked her lips, "Ok, I believe you, but I still think you want something", she concluded with an eyebrow perfectly raised and a tiny 'I know you' smirk in tact._

_Puck gasped in fake surprise._

_Quinn scoffed, "Come on Puckerman. I'm not stupid."_

_He rolled his eyes, because did he honestly think he had the conversation in a bag. It was Quinn Fabray he was dealing with after all. "All right, fine. What would you say if a boy, an ex to be exact wanted to get back with you."_

_The blonde sighed. She was almost sure Puck wanted to be just her friends, and if he wanted more than she would have to push him away. Constant be damned. "I don't want to go out with you Puck."_

"_As if", it was his turn to scoff, "I'm with Zizes now."_

_She was glad, in fact she was ecstatic for him (as long as that meant she was out of his romantic radar). She didn't understand them one bit. Then again opposites did attract. She had the smallest flashes of brown hair when she thought of that. Her and Rachel were opposites. So what if they were? She was almost positive she shouldn't care about that, but she did. _

"_Does this boy happen to have a name?" She questioned, pushing the smaller girl to the back of her head. _

_Puck shrugged. _

_Stupid boys and their rules. _Rules that don't seem to matter when their friends' girlfriends are drunk and feel fat!

_She would have to play the guessing game which wouldn't be too hard. It's not like she had many boyfriends to begin with. The most obvious one would be Samuel Evans, but then there was Finn and their extremely short lived fling. Oh well, she would have to begin somewhere._

"_Does this boy happen to have lady lips?" She asked amusedly. She couldn't believe she'd dated 'Lady Lips', she laughed. _

_Puck shook his head. He promised he wouldn't say who it wasn't after all._

"_So, it's Finn then?" She whispered._

_Puck didn't say or react in anyway to the blonde's rhetorical question._

_Of course it would be Finn. If she could go back in time and kiss him again, she probably would. It took her away from her relationship with Sam. Yes, she had chosen him over Finn after his Justin Bieber saga, but the more time went by the more she knew it was for the better that things with the blonde boy had ended. She didn't find herself missing him the way she thought she would. She didn't miss the way he would hold her hand or put his arm around her shoulder. Not the way he smiled at her and told her she was the only one for him. Not the way he would never challenge her. Not the way he would follow her like a cute, well trained puppy that she just couldn't send away. Not the way he gave her back the feeling of normalcy and of being 'on top' once again. Not the way he just accepted her celibacy rule and went with it like an abnormal teenage boy. Not the way he believed her about saving Finn's life from a horrible gumball choking accident._

_No, she didn't miss any of that. _

_It was cute while it lasted and if she were honest with herself, her feelings for Sam never ran as deep as she would portray them to be. It was an act that came to an abrupt end with the kiss of death. She knew it might and she still kissed Finn; that meant something (Rachel had been right). The top, she had known what it felt like for a short period of time once again. Dating the cute football player while being head Cheerio, but it wasn't enough. Nothing ever was. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be on the top of the pyramid again and she succeeded. Only to throw it away for the boy she once shared the 'perfect' romance with. But she couldn't be with Finn just because she wanted to rule the school. She laughed lightly at that notion. Prom queen, homecoming queen, head Cheerio she cared a lot less about those things than she ever had._

_Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Rachel Berry had a lot to do with her change. The brunette had managed to weasel her way into the blonde's life and planted herself deep inside. One week was all it took. One week full of side glances, long winded speeches about who knows what and touches, innocent touches that made Quinn question the basis on which she'd been judging 'touches' her whole life. _

_Having all those things she once desired just didn't feel like enough now. She didn't want to be that girl. The one that peaked in high school and never did something important with her life. The one that married her high school sweetheart and raised their three maybe four children in their government issued house. Those dreams had gone down the toilet with the presence of the brunette in her life._

"_Well Puck since you guys are friends again I would probably tell him to butt out…in the nicest way possible of course because I'm no longer interested. It was a momentary lapse in judgment, a feeling of nostalgia that has since…faded away. You can tell him that", she said._

"_I can't hurt the kid Q, he's a little bit dozy when it comes to girls", he scrunched up his face, wearing a sympathetic smile. _

"_He's a bit dozy all the time Puck." She said. Wishing his Finn talk would cease once and for all. Her eyes turned to the door when she heard the unmistakable voice of the tiny brunette diva she had just been thinking of. Her eyes softened at the argument Rachel was currently involved in, something about the contradiction of eating fish and claiming to be a vegetarian._

"_Yeah, but come on Q, just a few weeks ago you were all up in my boy's grill and now you're acting as if nothing happened."_

"_Were those his words?" _

"_Yeah, but in my defense they made perfect sense."_

_She waved her hand in dismissal, her eyes never meeting his and her ears caught up somewhere between 'you're a hypocrite Mary' and 'I've been a vegan since the age of thirteen'. Her lips quirked up in amusement. _

_Puck turned to look at the argument that had stolen the blonde's attention from him. He knew it. He so fucking knew it. He called it. Lauren so owed him five bucks and a go at her boobs, it was only fair._

"_Q? Quinn? Are you going to turn him down then? Is that what you're saying because I'm pretty sure he's going to ask you out soon and I just can't tell him that you're not interested. I mean the best I can do is try to stop him from getting his heart stomped on, but then he might start to think I'm interested in you and I can't have that. Lauren and I are doing the serious thing now days."_

"_Fine", she uttered. _

_He saw Rachel turn her head and meet his baby mama's eyes momentarily. She smiled at her and mouthed a silent "Hi". Quinn smiled softly mirroring the diva's own smile before tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her hair and picking up her pencil. She opened her notebook before doodling music notes on the edge of the first sheet of paper her hand encountered. Rachel turned back to Mary (the hypocrite) and continued her arguing. She wasn't one to back down, not even if her current infatuation was seated a few feet away smiling at her. _

"_So you and Rachel huh?" He finally asked._

"_What about me and Rachel?" She growled. _

_He was taken aback by her sudden mood shift. He was sure the best time to ask was right then. Quinn was something else, he thought. Bi-polar perhaps? Maybe, just in like with the same annoying girl she used to make fun of. That was enough to make someone change moods continuously. _

_He stammered, "Well, you know, are you guys, you know…"_

"_Are we what Puck?" She asked cautiously. _

"_Nevermind, it's just you two seem closer is all." He tried backtracking. He supposed Rachel's plan hadn't evolved that much since they'd spoken._

_Quinn released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat back into her chair releasing the tension, "Oh I guess we are." _

"_Yeah you're close!" He smiled widely, putting his hand up in the air for a high-five. Quinn might still be a bit clueless on the brunette's intentions, but she wouldn't be in a few weeks, maybe days he surmised._

_Quinn met his high-five in the air, though she wasn't sure why she had. It was obvious the boy had something else in his mind. Everybody was definitely acting weirder._

_They sat in silence for a few seconds before they both felt the presence of a shadow over them._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt Puck, but I fear Quinn and I have some important manners to attend to before class begins. Care to join me Quinn?" Rachel asked, extending her hand out to the blonde._

_In that moment, Quinn had never been happier that Rachel Berry was acting weirder than ever before. She was beginning to think it wasn't so weird after all._

"_I thought you'd never ask." She smiled._

"Then Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand. They didn't let go instead they intertwined their fingers Ms. Pillsbury, intertwined! And just yesterday morning I got to school early because I had some important romanticism to go through with", he felt the need to elaborate his previous statement at Ms. Pillsbury's confused look, " Lauren likes her morning donuts, so I thought I'd put them in her locker as a surprise. Anyways, as I walked through the halls I hear noise coming from the choir room. So I go investigate and I see Quinn singing with Rachel's head on her shoulder. I'm telling you Emma they're falling for each other and they're going to ruin my homey's heart."

Normally she'd berate Noah and tell him that he should address her as Ms. Pillsbury and only that, but then again it was Noah and the more he was told to not do something the more he would do it. So she let it go.

"Listen Noah, I understand your concern for your friend's well-being I do, and yes I do think something should be done to lessen Finn's heartbreak. But ultimately it all comes down to two choices. You either be honest and tell Finn or you can always encourage him to put his confused emotions elsewhere. Perhaps, concentrate on Glee or football a bit more. Show him that there are more options here at McKinley besides Quinn and Rachel."

"That's brilliant Ms. P. Thank you!"

He was gone before the red headed counselor could make sure he wasn't going to twist her words and create a plan that would only land him in trouble. She guessed she could deal with it later, or she could always talk to Will about her worries concerning Puck, who was in his Glee club. Yeah, the latter would do she smiled.

Noah would find Finn the hottest girl at McKinley.

Ok, probably second hottest. Lauren was his number one. Second, was Quinn and Rachel came a close third. He nodded, smiling sadly. Finn would have to be content with having the fourth hottest girl at McKinley.

No, he shook his head.

Fourth was Santana.

Fifth, Finn would have to be content with landing the fifth hottest girl at McKinley.

He laughed, rubbing his hands together in attempts to look like an evil character in a movie.

"What are you doing?"

"You owe me five bucks and a go at the twins", Puck said cheerily a huge smile on his face pointing at Lauren's chest.

Lauren's eyes widened as an 'O' shape took over her lips, "No freaking way!" She yelled into the hallway, grabbing Puck's flannel shirt collar. "Blueberry and Strawberries and cream are doing the dirty?"

Puck nodded his head, smirking evilly.

Lauren shook her head disbelievingly. She grabbed Puck's hand pulling him with her, "Come on then Puckerman, deal's a deal."

_Friday_

The blonde rolled her eyes. She knew a question was coming. Rachel seemed to have a ritual. Quinn had noticed it began with a deep sigh, followed by a twirl of a strand of her hair, clasped hands behind her back.

She swung them once.

Twice.

Three times.

Opened her mouth, closed it, opened it and…deep sigh. Quinn smiled; she would put Rachel out of her misery if she didn't enjoy watching the brunette squirm so much.

"Quinn?"

Quinn could only wonder what was on the diva's mind.

"Berry?"

Rachel sighed and walked to sit next to Quinn on the cold floor. The blonde leant against the far wall in the choir room; her legs extended their full length as she held her notebook in her hands.

"Do you remember the bleachers?" Rachel asked lightly. She sat Indian-style facing Quinn.

The blonde looked up to Rachel through long lashes and tightened the grip on her notebook. She thought hard and quickly about what the brunette wanted to discuss and immediately settled on one thing.

"You mean when you cornered me and practically forced me to co-write this song with you", she replied. Even though she and Rachel were getting along fabulously, she couldn't help the teasing. It was in good humor and she found herself liking Rachel more and more when she only encouraged the blonde.

"Precisely, but I'd prefer if you used the term 'outsmarted' you into co-writing this song with me", Rachel smiled.

Quinn laughed the laugh Rachel loved to hear and poked the brunette on her knee, "It's your sense of humor I keep coming back to Berry."

"Remember that when you're ready to kill me next time, will you?" Rachel muttered looking to her lap as she mentally prepared herself for asking Quinn the question she wanted to ask her.

She looked up to find Quinn staring at her with a smile on her face and her eyebrows up. She knew exactly what Rachel wanted to ask her, so she silently questioned her with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Ask."

Rachel shook her head with a low chuckle, "Why do you do it?"

The ex-Cheerio sighed as she began doodling in her notebook.

"I don't. I was just wondering what it'd be like", Quinn mused. Her hands stroking the pencil in her hand in familiar strokes until the picture began taking a familiar face.

Rachel adjusted her legs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh."

Quinn smiled, nodding her head. Rachel cared, her stomach twirled and the pencil in her hand stopped. Her hazel eyes looked up once again and noticed that Rachel's beauty mark was on her right cheek not her left. She was sure she knew that.

"Yes, so you can stop worrying now. My voice will be up to par for Regionals." She joked.

"Promise?" Rachel whispered, drawing light patterns on her calves. "What are you doing over there?" Rachel asked leaning over to look at Quinn's drawing.

Quinn brought her notebook towards her chest, quickly covering it from Rachel's view.

"If I say yes, what do I get in return?"

"How about a free movie night of your choice followed by some yummy delicious dinner?"

Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"Is this your way of saying you want to hang out without actually asking me to hang out?" She laughed.

"Well since you kind of never answered my question before about working on the song this weekend, I'd say yes. This is my subtle way of asking you to hang out with me", she said shyly, blushing before letting her eyes fall to the ground and letting her hair fall as a curtain.

Quinn liked when Rachel acted out of character; it rarely happened, but she found herself counting the minutes till the brunette's next shy smile.

The blonde smiled before scribbling down something in her notebook and placing it on top of the brunette's crossed legs. Rachel eyes twinkled in surprise. She felt the dampness in her eyes begin before she swallowed the unnecessary tears and traced the figure with her eyes. It was a picture of her. She was smiling widely and though the drawing was a bit on the comedic side, she loved it. She'd always imagined going to an artist's kiosks and having them draw her and her lover's pictures in an exaggeratedly funny way. On the left side of her head was a talk bubble with the word 'yes' in it. She got her answer. Rachel laughed. The kind of laugh that infected those around her and said the four words that made Quinn's heart race a million miles a minute.

"It's a date then."

Quinn's smile faltered, Rachel's widened, and both knew that things would change after the weekend.


End file.
